The Portal
by 8andit0
Summary: Finn has been pushed through a portal by Princess Bubblegum, but what happens when the experiment goes south? Where is Finn? What happened to him? Rated M for rape, cursing and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Finn and Jake walked through the door to their tree fort Finn said to Jake, "Dude, I am so sick of the Ice Kings STUPID fan fictions." "Ya, but only the ones where he makes himself the hero, that's just too weird for me." As they walked upstairs Finn thought aloud, "What if we actually could go to another universe?" "That would be so lumpin awesome; we should totally ask PB if she could make a portal."

"Let's ask her tomorrow, I am too tired to go." "Okay."

**The next morning**

As Finn woke up he was instantly hit by the alluring aroma of his brother's bacon pancakes. As he got up he wiped the sand from his eyes and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day.

As he got out of the shower he heard Jake yell up to him, "FINN! Pancakes are ready!"

"Be down in a second!" He yelled back, he grabbed his shorts and his shirt and he climbed down the ladder.

Once he was down there he saw Jake placing two plates of pancakes, and Finn immediately sat down and ate his pancakes. The room was silent except for the sound of the two eating to their hearts content. As they finished eating they got up and headed out the door to the candy kingdom.

"Hey Finn, do you think that PB will be able to actually make a portal?"

"Probably." Before Jake could ask another question, they arrived at the front of the candy kingdom.

"Hi Finn," Said both of the banana guards as they passed. "Hi guys."

When they reached the castle doors Jake said, "I am going to go say hi to Lady." And he left before Finn could respond. Hey knocked and were greeted by Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Finn, how can I help you?" He asked. "I would like to see the princess please." "She is in her lab."

"Thanks Peps."

As they came to the door he walked right in and spotted PB. "Hey PB." Said Finn "Oh, hello Finn, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could make a portal to another dimension." "Oh, well it would take a few days to find the right formulas and to construct the portal, but I should be able to." "Thanks PB." He said gratefully. "No problem Finn."

As he left he got a call from Jake. "Hey Jake, what's up?" "I just wanted to let you know that BMO and I are going to be with lady and the pups for the week, Lady's parents are visiting." "Okay Jake, tell them I said hi."

As he got home he looked at the clock and saw that it was getting late. "Wow I was out for a lot longer than I thought." As Finn went upstairs he stripped of his clothes and got into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**(Two days later)**

As Finn was lying on the couch, a ring came from his bag that sat next to him on the floor. Reaching down, he opened his bag and pulled out his phone and saw that PB was calling him.

"Hey PB, what's up?" "I finished the portal and it's ready to go!" As Finn heard this, his eyes filled with excitement. "I will be over there as soon as possible, bye PB." Hanging up before he heard an answer, he dashed out the door, leaving behind his bag and his sword without realizing.

As Finn ran out the door he ran as fast as he could to the candy kingdom. He ran up the steps and knocked on the door while catching his breath. The doors opened, and he looked down and saw Peppermint Butler.

"Hey Pepper, I came to see the princess." "Go right ahead, you know where she is." Thanking Peppermint, Finn jogged to the princess's lab and knocked on the door. The door swung and he walked in.

As Finn walked in he saw the portal. It was a swirl of black, green, blue, and white. He stepped forward and was only about a foot away when he heard a noise behind him he turned only fast enough to see PB as she pushed him into the portal. As he fell, he looked up to see PB with an evil smirk on her face.

"Bye Finn." She said with an evil tone to match the smirk on her face.

As he fell through the portal it closed behind him, leaving him in the unknown with nothing but the sad expression on his face and a broken heart.

**(PB POV)**

As the portal closed, the evil smirk left her face and was replaced with a curious face. She had pushed Finn into the portal to see his survival skills as a hero. She planned to retrieve him from the portal in two days. As she busied herself in her lab, Jake walked in.

"Hey PB, have you seen Finn? I went to check on him at the tree fort but he wasn't there." "Ya, I just sent him through the portal to another dimension." She said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"WHAT! PB, why didn't you call me and tell me that the portal was done." "Promise me that you won't flip out". "Fine". "Okay, well…. I kind of pushed him through the portal."

As Jake was about to yell at her and demand that she bring him back she said, "But I was only doing it as a test to see your brothers' survival skills as a hero." Jake opened his mouth to respond but paused for a moment. "Fine, but when ae you bringing him back? Also, if you pull another stunt like this wit out telling either of us about it first, well I hope you enjoy the Ice Kings' company." "I am going to retrieve him in two days." After saying that, he walked out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

**(Two more days later)**

PB was in her lab trying to get a certain vampire to leave, "Marceline, I am busy. Would you plea-"but she was cut short as Jake stretched through the door and said, "Your two days are up PB, go get Finn." "Wait, what happened to Finn?" said Marceline. "I pushed him through a portal to test hi survival skills and we are going to retrieve him now, wanna come?"

"Sure."

As Marceline and Jake watched PB opened up the portal, as it appeared it slowly grew until it was big enough to walk through.

As the small group walked through the portal, they ended up outside on a semi cloudy day. They looked around and saw a large tree, and perched on the tree was a teenager that seemed to be about 18. He had blond hair with a few black streaks I it but they couldn't see his face because it was in his book. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

They walked over to the teenager and PB said to him, "Excuse me sir, but have you seen a person known as Finn the Human around here?"

AS the man looked up from his book, they all had shocked faces. "Wow, it has been quite a while since anyone has called me that; actually I would say about hmmm, 3014 years." Said Finn, looking down at them from the tree branch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was silence as the group just stared, open mouthed at Finn. "Well, you know me apparently so... who are you?" said Finn, while staring at the group. The group just continued to stare back. As they continued to stare, Princess Bubblegum finally managed to say, "You don't remember us?" "Nope, haven't a clue who the hell you are." After he cursed, it managed to bring Jake out of his state of mind and he yelled, "FINN! That is NO way to speak to a lady!"

"Whatever, so seriously, who the heck are you people and how do you know me and that I used to be called Finn the Human?"

"Dude, its PB, Jake and Marceline." As they waited for Finns face to light up, nothing happened. He just stared at them blankly. "Sorry, just doesn't ring a bell," said Finn. "Finn, do you remember anything from before you came to this universe?" questioned PB.

"No, and how did you know about that as well?"

As they sat there Jake quickly said "Group meeting!" as they huddled in a small circle Jake whispered to them, "I think that Finn locked those memories in his vault, after all if you spent 3000 years away from the people you love, wouldn't you try to forget." "I think that Jake is right, but how do we get him to remember?" said PB. "He has to take the memories out of his mental vault himself," said Jake. "Let's just try and get him to remember," said Marceline.

As they continued to talk, Finn got bored of waiting and flew above them (AN: I will explain how he can fly later on.) and cleared his throat. As the group looked up, they stared in disbelief as they saw Finn hovering above them. As they continued to stare, they just shook their heads and PB said, "Listen Finn, I need you to try your best to remember the time before you came to this universe." "I don't see why you need to know, but sure." With that he flew back to the tree laid down on one of the branches, leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes.

The group stood there and waited for him, after two minutes of waiting they walked over to the tree and sat down at its base. After about ten minutes they heard a sound from up above them and they watched as Finn slowly descended, his hair covering his eyes. As he looked up they saw the tears in his eyes, "is…. is it actually you?" He whispered to the group. They all nodded, and as quick as possible, he tackled them to the ground in a bear hug. "I missed you guys so much."

They sat there for a good while, just enjoying the giant bear hug. It was PB who broke the silence. "Wait, you're not mad at me?" said PB. "No, after being mad at you for a while I got over it and forgave you; I honestly thought I would never see you guys again."

Once they detached themselves from each other, Finn floated up and sat back down on the branch. "I am really glad to see you guys, but why are you here?"

"We came to bring you back home." said Jake.

"Hmm I have to ask somebody first but if he says yes then I will come back."

"While we wait, would you tell us how the heck you are floating." said PB.

"Oh ya, you can't tell right now but I actually am not human, I am actually an angel, weird huh." As Finn said this, two enormous black wings appeared behind him. They stared in shock at his wings. "Why couldn't we see them?" asked Marceline. "When they first appeared when I was like, I don't know 16. I had to learn to hide them. So I figured out a way to make them invisible. When they turn invisible you also can't touch them either, so I was never found out; until a few years later.

"Here, I will just tell you the story of what happened when I went through the portal."

**Flashback 3000 years**

As Finn fell through the portal he was surrounded by darkness. He fell for a few minutes before he started to see light. He fell through the portal and fell from the ceiling of a large cavern. He hit the ground and was engulfed in pain, but not physical pain. As he laid there staring at the ceiling, the fact that he had just been pushed through the portal, with no way back, by the person he thought to be his friend, finally sunk in.

He was alone.

As he lay there he heard a sound. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a large cavern; there was only one exit at the far end of the cave. There were small patches of crystals everywhere that produced lighting. Also, there was a palace in the middle of the cavern, a palace. There wasn't enough light to make out details but he could see the size of it, it was huge.

As he continued to stare at the palace, he was suddenly tackled to the ground and pinned. He struggled against the unknown force pinning him. After about a minute of struggling the being on his pack injected something into him, making his limbs go dead. He couldn't move!

As he was picked up he caught a glimpse of the person. It was a man, pale skinned, red eyes and fangs. It was a vampire. The vampire through Finn over his shoulder and floated to the palace. He was brought inside and dumped at the floor of a throne. The vampire just walked away leaving him there. He laid there for a little way and slowly started to regain feeling in his limbs. He managed to push himself to his knees. Then he heard two people walk in, the vampire from before and a new one, the other vampire was taller, bulkier, and had deep black eyes and looked as if his glare could actually kill.

As Finn rose, he was shoved back down by the vampire from earlier, he would have fought back but whatever had been injected into him had made him weak. As he struggled to stand up, the new vampire sat down on the thrown. He was shoved down once again, but this time, the vampire said, "Bow down before you new lord and master, The Vampire King."

**Just wanted to let you guys know, that the vampire king right now is not Marshall. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Finn sat there staring back up at the King, he retorted and said, "Ya right, the day I bow down to anyone is the day I die."

The Vampire King just stared back and said, "That can be arranged."

"Any ways, as long as you are a prisoner here, you will tend to the needs of myself, my guards, and the staff. You will provide cleaning, feeding, cooking, and other things."

In his drugged state Finn was becoming weaker, but he managed to struggle out one question. "And what are these other things?"

The King just looked down at him with an evil smirk and said, "Sexual needs."

At this sentence Finn paled, with the shock and the drug that was injected into him, he passed out.

As Finn woke, he looked around and saw that he was in a small cell. He put his hands around the metal bars and tugged, they didn't even shake. He looked outside of the bars, or at least he tried to. The room was to dark and he could barely see a few feet out of the cage. Realizing that it was no use trying to get out, he sat down to think about what had recently occurred.

As he thought he was filled with rage and sorrow, he had always trusted PB, always protected her, and did everything that she ever asked. Yet she had still betrayed him and used him as one of her experiments, a toy, a pawn in her game. She had always used him, but he was always blind. The pain that he had suffered for her, the pointless journeys made, the shit that he had done for her would have killed anyone else. Whenever she needed a lab rat, he was there, whenever she needed rescuing, he was there, even if it was a small crisis, he was there.

Then he thought about the people that he would never see again. Jake, his brother, his best friend; He would never get to see him again. He would never get to go on another dungeon crawl with him, never go adventuring again.

Marceline, the radical Dame who likes to play games. He wouldn't get Jam with her again or ride wolves. Just another person he wouldn't be able to see again. He would never again play pranks and wrestle.

Flame Princess, the love of his life. Sure he skronked up, but he was still hoping that he would be able to patch things up with her.

Now just adventures that he would never get to have.

Finn's train of thought was interrupted by the loud banging of a heavy door opening. He made out two forms approaching the cage. As they got closer to the cage he was able to make out there appearances. It was the guard from before, and someone else. The other person was a bit shorter than the guard. He had dark brown hair, dark red eyes, and the usual vampire fangs.

They reached his cage and the guard spoke, "This is Rasputin, he will show you where you will be working and what you will be doing. For your first week here you will only be doing cooking and cleaning. Though, next week you will be doing _other_ things."

Finn gulped when he heard that.

"you are to do exactly as Rasputin say, if you try to run, disobey, or attack, the guards will attack you and you will be beaten until you do not fight back anymore, understood? Yes, okay.

"Moving on, Rasputin will show you around today and tomorrow you will start working."

After he said this, he took a key out of his pocket and he opened the door to his cell. The moment the doors opened, two guards appeared and they came in and shackled his hands. They picked him up and shoved him through the door. They both placed a hand on either of his shoulders and started to push him towards the door. All he could do was walk with them until he had an opening to try to escape.

They walked out the door and entered a dark corridor that had a torch about every fifty feet. They tuned to the left and started to walk towards one of the torches. As they approached the torch he could make out some of the details in the corridor. The walls were made of old worn bricks and the ceiling had a wooden beam about every ten feet. On one of the beams, he saw a small bat perched there, as he looked at the bat, it looked back. He was startled as the bat grew until it was a vampire. The vampire sat on the beam and as we passed he saluted to the guards and shrank into a bat.

After seeing this, Finns mind began to turn. 'Because the bats are so small, they could probably have them on every couple of beams above me, also they have the advantage of being able to see in the dark. Even if I can get away from the guards behind me now, I would be captured almost immediately.' After thinking about it for a while, he decided that he would have to attempt an escape later, when he understood his situation more.

They walked a bit more before the vampire Rasputin, stopped next to a door.

"This is the kitchen; you will learn how to cook all types of food, most of them red. Every day you will be escorted here by guards and you will learn to cook from the chefs. But don't think that it will be easy because not only will you be the cook, but you will occasionally be the ingredient to. The chefs here use all types of blood in all of the meals; we haven't had human blood in hundreds of years so it will be a special treat." He opened the door and they walked in.

Finn scoffed at Rasputin, "Unless you like burned pasta (Still can't figure out how I managed that), I won't be of use here."

"Then you will be taught," he immediately retorted, "And if you still can't cook then, then you will be only used as an ingredient."

The kitchen was a lot like the hallway except it was lit a lot better. The room was huge; there were many counters that were occupied with trays of food that were currently being made by the dozens of chefs running around or a choice few who were floating.

One of the chefs floated towards us and introduced himself, "I am Jacob, and I will be the one teaching you to cook." After introducing himself he shepherded them out of the kitchen.

They went down the hallway towards Finn's cell. They went in and Finn saw that his cell was lined up along with other but it had been too dark to see the other cells earlier. He was shoved back into his cell and the door was immediately closed and locked behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, its 8andit0. I am changing the story to 1****st**** person since I find it easier to write that way. Don't forget to review!**

The next week past swiftly as I went about my new jobs.

Every morning I was rudely awakened by a guard with Rasputin by his side and brought to the kitchen where I "helped" to make breakfast. Though I wouldn't call it helping since I kept messing everything up, on purpose.

Really, you would think that they would be smarter than to make me cook their meals for them when they had just captured me.

After I would "help" cook breakfast, I would be dragged around the palace to clean, though they always get angry at me, I have only broken 12 vases and 3 portraits. I said I was sorry.

Then I would go back at lunch time and "help" once again, then clean again, then cook again, then clean again. It was just a cycle that I did every day, over and over again. Though, the worst part of everyday was at the end of my day, when a few guards would come into my cell and hold me down. They would stick me with a needle and take some blood for the next day.

That's how my week went, day after day. That is, until the chef had enough and refused to even allow me into the kitchen. Though they still continued to make me clean, though they might start to notice that there are a few less vases.

But at the end of the week, when I was woken up Rasputin wasn't there. I was dragged out of my cell by a guard and when we reached the door, we went the opposite of the way that we usually go.

I was dragged down the long corridor until we reached a set of red double doors lined with black and gold. The guards opened the doors just enough to throw me into the room. I head it slam behind me as I looked around the room.

It was a large bedroom. There was a large red bed with black pillows in the middle of the room, a door on both sides of the room and just normal stuff that you would find in a room.

I started to walk towards the center of the room, when one of the doors opened. The vampire king walked in and started to approach me. I quickly too a few steps backwards, but he changed his course so that he was headed towards me. I kept backing away from him until my back was pressed up against the door, I quickly turned around and grabbed the door knob and pulled in a pointless struggle for freedom from the man walking towards me. I kept pulling but the door wouldn't budge, I was suddenly grabbed from behind, lifted up and thrown across the room. I landed up against the end of the bed, banging my head I the process, hard.

**(Lemon)**

I looked up to see the king with a look of lust on his face as he came closer. Before I knew it he grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. He jumped onto the bed, grabbed me and flipped me over on my stomach. Before I knew it my clothes were literally torn off as were his.

I shrieked in pain as I felt something enter me. Back and forth he thrust, as tears streamed down my face and I continuously let out screams of anguish. Those screams of anguish turned to sobs, those sobs turned to tears, and those tears turned to accessional whimpers as the king broke me.

For hours and hours, all I felt was pain from the shaft continuously leaving and entering my body, but all I could do was sit and whimper. I felt something warm inside of me as I realized that he had finally finished and these hours of torture would finally end, or I thought.

As soon as it had stopped, it started again. And in a low gruff voice he whispered in my ear, "You do realize that vampires have enough endurance, that if they wanted to, they could go on for day?" My only response was a small whimper as he rocked back in forth, his shaft continuously penetrating me.

I don't know when it ended, but it finally did. He had broken me and I was just to except it.

**(Lemon over)**

I was carried back to my cell with nothing on, so that I couldn't hide the shame of what I had become. I was thrown into my cell like a used toy, cause that's all that I was, all that I was going to be.

**Time Skip**

The years went by, but nothing changed. It was always the same.

Help clean in the morning, spend my night with the king, sleep, wake up, clean, etc. That's how it went, day after day, year after year.

Though, one day there was a change.

I woke up and was about to go clean my masters palace, when I felt a twinge of pain in my upper back. I reached behind me and felt… a feather?

Why the hell was there a feather on my back?

I plucked it off my back, though the action was a painful one, and brought it out in front of me. It was a white feather, a pure whit feather that glistened in the small amount of lighting.

I felt another twinge of pain in my back, I reached back again and felt where the twinge was, another feather had just popped up. I was about to pluck this one as well but stopped as I was overcome with pain and collapsed. I lay there for who knows how long as pain enveloped me.

Finally, the pain stopped. Why did it stop? I opened my eyes and saw the tip of a white wing. Was that mine? My eyes widened as I realized what I was. I wasn't human, I was an angel!

This was bad, very bad. If my master found I out I would be beaten. I had to hide them, but how I don't really have anything to hide them under. I went to look at my wings, but found them… gone.

I sat up and waved my arms around, but I just couldn't find them.

Was it just a dream, a really painful dream?

No, I couldn't possibly. My dreams are never _that_ painful.

As I thought more about my wings, they suddenly appeared.

Maybe they just showed up when I wanted them to, and disappeared when I didn't want them there. I tried my theory out.

_I want my wing._ My wings appeared.

_I don't want my wings._ They disappeared.

_I want my wing_. My wings appeared.

I stared mystified as my wings appeared and disappeared but stopped when I heard the door to the room opened. Rasputin had just walked in.

"Okay, Time to ge-, "He stopped as he saw my wings behind me. Then, he smiled.

"Ha-ha! I knew it! I knew that you couldn't possibly be human!" he said excitedly.

"Aren't you going to hurt me, aren't angels like, the enemies of vampires or something."

"Yes, they are." H smirked at me, and then he suddenly glowed. As the glow dimmed, I could make out a person who looked just like Rasputin except, his skin was no longer pale, he didn't have fangs and… HE HAD WINGS!

I stared, shell shocked. "Wait, so you're an angel?"

"Ya, the wings kind of give it away. Anyways, now that I have proof that you're an angel, I will have to head to the kingdom and get some people to help rescue you." Still shocked and confused, I just nodded.

"Now, I don't know when I will be back, but until I get back. Keep your wings hidden, got it?" I just nodded again as he turned back into looking like a vampire. He quickly ran out of the room.

For the first time in years, I felt hope of having freedom once again.

The hope I had quickly died as I went back to my old schedule except, that Rasputin was no longer there. And after a year, I was found out.

I had woken up to the yelling of a guard who had come to collect me so I could clean. I wondered why he was yelling, until I realized that my wings were visible. _Shit_, I thought to myself.

The door to my cell was opened and I was tackled to the ground. In a daze, I was dragged down to the king's room. The doors were thrust open and I was dragged inside.

"Your Majesty; there is something you must see."

The king walked out of the bathroom with a robe around him, "What, what is it that you had to disturb me fo-"he stopped mid-sentence as he saw me, then smirked. "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

He walked over to me and grabbed my chin. Forcing me to look up at him he said, "Well I still want to keep you as a toy, but we can't have something so pure wandering around the castle, now can we. I guess I will just have to fix that."

He leaned my head to the side and before I knew it, his fangs were in my throat. I went limp as the world went black.

I awoke in my cell, feeling sore all over but dismissed it as it was a normal feeling. I looked over and stopped for a second. Since when were my wings black?

Suddenly, the memories came back and I realized what I was. I was a vampire angel, seriously! I doubted my life could get any weirder. But then a guard walked in but he seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Bout time you woke up, it's been 232 years."

**Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for the bad Lemon, I am not used to writing them. And once again, please review. I am always open to suggestions. **


End file.
